The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved collapsible structures, each of which is capable of being manipulated between a collapsed or folded configuration in which all of its parts fit closely adjacent to one another and a normal or unfolded configuration or position in which the parts form a hollow, generally rectilinear structure having a top, a bottom, and parallel sides and parallel ends. The structures of this invention are presently considered to have their primary utility when used as children's playhouses or as storage sheds. However, it is also considered that such structures are capable of being utilized for a wide variety of other diverse purposes such as, for example, as in large containers for use in shipping various types of goods.
The field of collapsible structures of the general type to which the invention pertains is considered to be an old, worked-over field. Many individuals have recognized the utility of collapsible structures capable of being manipulated so as to have a configuration in which such structures occupy a minimum volume and a configuration in which such structures are expanded so as to be capable of being used in a utilitarian manner. Collapsible structures of the type to which the invention pertains have previously been utilized as animal containers, portable buildings, containers and probably in many other fields.
The present invention is primarily the result of the recognition of the fact that there is a need for collapsible structures for use as children's playhouses which can be manipulated between folded or compacted configurations and open configurations in which such playhouses are expanded so that they can be utilized for play purposes. This need in effect is related to several factors.
Normally playhouses are sufficiently large so that it is undesirable to sell such playhouses in an operative condition. When such playhouses are completely erected they take up too much volume to be conveniently shipped and stored and further they are too large for a customer to carry to an ultimate destination. As a consequence of this it has been commonplace to merchandise such playhouses in a so-called "knocked down" or K.D. condition.
When playhouses are sold in a knocked down condition various parts of such playhouses are not completely secured or assembled together in an operative manner. The degree to which such a playhouse may be assembled when sold in such a knocked down condition is normally determined by economic factors and the relative ease of assembling the unassembled parts of such a structure. From the point of view of lowering manufacturing costs and, hence, the marketing price the greater the extent that a playhouse should be unassembled as it is sold.
On the other hand, the less a playhouse is assembled the more trouble an ultimate customer will have in placing such a playhouse in an operative condition. Generally speaking those who purchase items such as playhouses and various related type structures such as storage sheds are not overly skilled in assembling without difficulty the components of such structures. Further, such individuals tend to resent being faced with what in effect is a jigsaw puzzle supposedly representing a utilitarian product.
Because of the manner in which playhouses have been constructed in the past normally such structures have been essentially permanent type structures after they have been installed in an operative or play location. In many cases this presents no problem. However, frequently a parent may desire to have a playhouse for use by children but will not have adequate space so as to accommodate a permanently erected playhouse. As an example of this an apartment occupant may desire a playhouse for use by children but because of the size of the apartment will be precluded from having such a playhouse because of the space occupied by the structure.
A recognition of these factors has led to the belief that there is a need for new and improved playhouses, each of which is of such a character that it may be manipulated between a collapsed or folded configuration in which it may be easily shipped and stored by a merchandiser and/or an ultimate user and between an unfolded "use" or expanded configuration in which the structure may be utilized for its intended purpose. This recognition has resulted in the further view that there is a related need for many other types of structures such as small storage sheds which can also be so manipulated.